It is described in Patent Literature 1 that, when a charging current flows into a secondary battery, a system main relay is turned off to suppress overcharging of the secondary battery. A connection between the secondary battery and a load can be cut off by turning off the system main relay. In this way, charging of the secondary battery can be stopped, and thus the overcharging of the secondary battery can be suppressed.